


Green Apple Daiquiri

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Handcuffs, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis doesn't like him, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Needy Harry, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, be kind pls, but i live for the stylinshaw triangle, cliche I know, handcuffs are only mentioned, harry's obsessed with daiquiris, he's very misunderstood tho, hopefully it's not shit, i really wanted to try my hand at smut, it kinda focuses on ziall/ziam for a bit, lots and lots, my first so err, niall is kind of an ass, of course, oh and Nick is mentioned, oh and kissing, so unrequited gryles, still not justified, that's a tag I'm always using, the smut may not be great, they're oblivious idiots, yeah so what they're clean and in love, yeah there's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everything is a mess, Niall fucks up, and Harry is obsessed with daiquiris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Apple Daiquiri

* * *

Louis casually enters the dimly lit pub and makes a beeline for the bar. He needs a drink, or ten, to calm himself down after his row with his boss. That ass can never stop making him work.

"Hi what can I get you?" The bartender smiles sweetly and wipes his brow.

"A vodka sour please." Louis mumbles massaging his temples.

"Long day?" He asks sympathetically.

"The longest." Louis looks up and smiles at the bartender, Harry, his nametag reads.

"Then I recommend a Green Apple Daiquiri. Very refreshing."

"I hate fruits."

"Excuse me?" Harry gasps. "Fruits are lovely. You take that back right now, mister." He reaches over the bar and pokes at Louis' chest.

"And what if I don't?" He grins cheekily.

"I will drag you to my flat and-"

"Jeez, easy Harold, you don't even know my name and you already want to take me home."

"It's Harry,- wait how do you know my name, and, and I- I don't wanna take you home." He sputters indignantly.

"Shame. We would've had a nice time. Anyhow... Am I getting my vodka sout anytime today? Kinda wanna go home and sleep."

Harry nods and quickly makes him his drink. "Thank you Harold." He smiles and sips his drink scanning the crowds. "Well looks like I've been stood up." He sighs smiling at Harry who is quietly wiping the glasses.

He gasps loudly and goes off into a rant about people who think too much of themselves and stand up to their dates and Louis fondly shakes his head, taking small sips of his drink and listening to the dorky boy ranting. Harry abruptly stops. "I'm sorry, I'm going to leave you alone now."

"No Harry, it's fine. It's just... I didn't have a date, just a few friends who promised to meet up with me after work."

"It's still not justified! They did promise you."

"It's fine Harold. I really wasn't expecting them to turn up."

"You have shit friends, um, guy who's name I still don't know."

Louis laughs loudly, his eyes crinkling. "Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

"Harry Styles." The boy smiles and Louis snorts.

"What?" Harry pouts.

"You have a very popstar-y name. Sounds like a name you'd see splashed across every magazine." He clears his throat. "Harry Styles and Kendall Jenner spotted taking a romantic vacation on a yacht."

Harry makes a disgusted face. "I'm more of a Zac Effron kinda guy."

Louis laughs again. "Me too, mate, me too."

Harry shrugs off the fact that he just came out to a near stranger and offers Louis the daiquiri again.

"Oh for God's sake Harry, I don't want a bloody daiquiri." Louis means for it to sound playful, but it comes off as rude and annoyed.

Harry recoils and moves away.

"Shit I'm sorry Harry, I really didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." He walks away before Louis can say anything else.

Louis berates himself mentally. "Scared away a cute fit boy again. Brilliant Tommo. Great going." He huffs and leaves after paying the desired amount and leaving a £10 tip hoping Harry would see it.

* * *

 "Hi Harry." Louis takes a seat in front of him.

He ignores the greeting. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Two Green Apple Daiquiris." And if Louis thought Harry would react, he was wrong. Harry simply smiles politely and gets to mixing the drinks. He pushes both towards Louis and turns away.

"Harry! The other is for you. Drink with me please?"

"Are you that desperate for a lay? Offer that drink to someone else and they might suck you off right here but not me thanks."

"No, I- I'm sorry. I was having a shit day and I was really looking forward to hanging out with me mates but they skipped without a word and well, I just kinda took it out on you. I just want to make it up to you. Please, just one drink? I kept feeling bad about snapping at you."

Harry scoffs but obliges nonetheless, sitting on the barstool on his side. "I can't drink on the job."

"Shit I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Doesn't mean I won't." He smirks and turns around. "Hey Niall! Cover for me, please! I'm taking my break now."

"Sure man it's- Louis?

"Horan." He answers coldly.

"Shit man, it's been too long."

"Yeah, what, like three years since you broke me best mate's heart?" Louis turns his nose up.

"Shit man. I'm- how's," he clears his throat, "how's Zayn?"

"Better off."

"Listen Lou-"

"Don't call me that. You lost your right to that the day you left him standing alone in the rain and took a piece of him with you."

"Louis, fuck I'm really sorry, where's he these days, he changed his number and you guys wouldn't answer. And when I got back the next day, the place was empty, he was gone. I need to make it right."

"MAKE IT RIGHT?" Louis thunders standing up. "Horan you left my best mate on his knee in the rain without a good fucking reason. He called you all night and you ignored him. You can't 'make it right'," he air quotes the words, "anymore. What you did was fucked up."

Niall runs a hand through his hair in distress. "I know, I know and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Louis laughs humorlessly. "They all say that."

Harry looks from Niall to Louis and back again. "Um, what's- what's going on?"

"It's nothing Harry, don't worry."

"Nothing are you fucking serious? You know what.. I'm out." He pulls out his wallet and tosses a couple bills on the counter. "Thanks for the drink, Harry." He downs it in one.

"Woah!" Harry gasps.

"It's wonderful. I'm sorry for last night but I really can't stay. I'll come back soon. I do have to make it up to you." He kisses his cheek politely and leaves before Harry can register anything.

"Niall? Care to tell me what just happened?" He rounds on his best mate.

"I fucked up man."

"Drinks?"

"I'll need them."

"Daiqui-?"

"Harry no!!!"

He pouts. "Why does everyone hate daiquiris?"

"After work?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

 "Spill." Harry orders, sipping a strawberry daiquiri.

"Okay, fuck. So there was this guy. Like six years ago. Zayn. Louis' best mate. He was the one that introduced us. And fuck Harry, Zayn was this amazing dude you know. He was smart and beautiful and thoughtful and he could sing so well. He was literally handcrafted by the angels."

"You still love him."

"I don't know Harry. Anyway," Niall sips his beer. "We dated three years, very amazing three years. And then this one night he took me out on a date. It was amazing. The weather was shit. But we didn't care. We knew it was gonna rain soon. We were taking a walk on this cool trail he once found and he suddenly got down on his knee and proposed to me. I barely registered what he said. I wasn't ready Harry... I just stood and stared. He had tears in his eyes and I in mine, for completely different reasons but tears nevertheless. I couldn't say yes. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I turned around and just ran away. I spend the night at my friend's place and the next morning I came back to our place and all his stuff was gone, there was no note, nothing, no hint to where he went. I called his number but it was out of service, he changed his number. I called Louis, his other friend, Liam, no one picked up. I called Waliyha, his sister, and she gave me a good verbal lashing and told me to fuck off and leave her brother alone. I couldn't let him go, he needed to know what was happening inside me, so I went to their homes. Louis told me he wouldn't tell me where Zayn was if his life depended on it and Liam, I know Zayn was there, I heard him but Liam told me he wasn't and that had he been there, he wouldn't have let me see him anyway. And I haven't seen him since."

"I'm so sorry, Ni. That must suck." Harry smiles sympathetically.

"So, you're- you're on my side?"

"Niall what you did was unacceptable, so no, I'm not on your side, however since I know the reason you did it, I don't hate you."

"Thank you H."

"And yeah, I'll talk to Louis yeah? We aren't all that close but maybe I can convince him to let you speak to Liam." Harry then leans back in his chair. "Or you could just stalk his social media. Zayn would pop up somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Niall opens up Instagram and goes to Louis' account.

* * *

 "Guess who I met at the pub today?" Is Louis' greeting as he enters his shared apartment with Liam and Zayn.

Zayn looks up from his sketchbook disinterestedly. "Who?"

"I'm sensing not somebody very pleasant, by your tone." Liam says entering with two mugs in hand, giving one to Zayn who smiles his thanks. "There's tea in the kitchen if you want some." He sits next to Zayn and looks into his sketchbook.

"Li!! I told you!! No peeking." Zayn gasps pulling his notebook to his chest.

"Okay okay sorry!"

"Anyhow who did you run into Tommo?"

"Niall." Louis says pouring himself a cup of tea.

Zayn's grip on his sketchbook loosens.

"Louis! Why would you say that?" Liam hisses.

"How?" Zayn asks dazedly.

"Remember the fit bartender I was telling you about?"

"You mean the one you kept saying you needed to fuck or you were gonna explode?" Liam snorts.

"Precisely. He works there with him."

"Did he recognise you?"

"He wanted to make things right."

"Oh yeah?" Liam gets up angrily.

"Liam sit down you're a fucking puppy, you don't intimidate anyone." Louis sighs. "I told him to fuck off. Just... Just thought it's best if you know. Anyhow, goodnight lads." With that Louis leaves the room, leaving Zayn and Liam to themselves

* * *

 "Harry I'm done for." Niall whines.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm 37 weeks in and Zayn still hasn't been tagged or anything."

"Did he have an Instagram when you guys were together?"

"It was filled with pictures of us, he deleted it pretty quick."

"Chances are he never made a new one."

"Or maybe Louis is an idiot who doesn't tag people. Time to check if Liam can save me." Niall goes back to his phone. "Hey Harry?" Niall murmurs distractedly.

Harry hums to show he's listening, not even looking up from his phone, taking a sip of his mango daiquiri. Yes, he's obsessed with daiquiris but they're fucking amazing okay.

"You know, Zayn and I didn't technically break up..."

"Niall shut the fuck up. You left him on one knee in the rain. Trust me, I don't even know this Zayn guy, but I'm sure if he wasn't heartbroken he'd have found you and chopped off your dick. Don't even think about it." Niall gasps. "What now?" Harry grumbles telling his sister he'd text her later and putting away his phone.

"Yup okay. I don't know what I was thinking. Should've seen it coming."

"What is it Nialler?"

"Liam's videoing Zayn and Louis drunk dancing and Zayn just yelled 'cut it out babe or you're sleeping on the couch tonight'. This is brilliant."

"Chill Niall, he could've been joking."

"The post after that then. Captioned- look who's _not_ sleeping on the couch and a shit load of victorious emojis including confetti. The picture, see for yourself." Niall hands the other his phone and Harry coos. Niall snatches the phone out of his hand. "Fuck you Harry."

He observes the picture. You can see how much he's changed just by looking at the picture. Liam is smirking with an arm around Zayn's waist. Zayn's head rests on Liam's bare chest and his arm carelessly thrown across his stomach. Liam's smirk is victorious, his grip on Zayn possessive but the look in his eyes is just loving.

When they were together Zayn would never be the little spoon, he would never rest his head on Niall's chest or lie in his lap or do what he is doing in the posts as Niall goes further down.

"Ha listen to this! 'Finally hacked into this idiot's account. Such a creep babe, posting pictures of me sleeping.' Then there's his selfie and he's tagged it finally, fuck."

"What are you gonna do? Ask him to leave Liam, for you?" Even Harry seems mad at Niall.

"Harry I know he won't do that... I just need to apologise for what I did and how I treated him."

"Fine. I should go Nialler, Gems will be waiting at home."

"Okay mate, thanks for your company."

"Anytime, Ni."  Harry hugs him and leaves after pulling on his coat.

* * *

 "I just got an Instagram DM." Zayn says numbly.

"What's the big deal about that?" Louis raises his eyebrows.

"Well, for starters, its from Niall."

"What the fuck? I told him to stay away!" Louis gets up angrily.

"I'm going to kill him Z. Don't worry." Liam growls and for the first time there's a fire in Liam's eyes, and it's actually intimidating.

"Hey, Li, calm down man. I'll deal with him. I'm going to the bar in the evening anyway. Don't stress." he pats Liam's shoulder and hugs Zayn. "Don't worry yeah?  I best be off." He picks up his keys and puts on his coat before leaving.

* * *

 "Hi Harry... Sorry about last night." Louis leans over the counter and kisses his cheek. "Is Niall in?"

"Hi Louis and I guess it's okay. No, he doesn't have a shift today. Everything okay?"

"M'afraid not, love. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Will you please tell Niall to stay the fuck away from Zayn if he loves his dick or any other part of his miserable existence?"

"Louis... Niall made a big mistake, but he's a nice guy. I'm not siding with him but just remember, one big mistake doesn't define a person. He wants to make it right. He hasn't dated since they broke up."

"Harry, Zayn had the most domineering personality one could and after Niall? He submits so easily! He changed Harry... I lost my best friend."

"He regrets letting him go-"

"You mean he regrets running away." Louis corrects sharply.

"Yes, sorry. But he knows it's too late. He just wants closure. He's still hung up on Zayn, still loves him. He needs closure and I'm sure a part of your friend does too."

"Zayn... I.. Harry, I saw him break down. I heard him cry for months. I saw him grow thinner, unhealthier. I saw my best mate destroy his existence. And then Liam. I saw him hurt too. He loved Zayn since the time they met but before he could tell him, it was too late, he was already with Niall and Liam is so lovely, he put his feelings aside, said if Zayn was happy so was he and Z was genuinely happy. There was not one day when you'd say Liam was hurting, except for when Zayn came home crying. And I just, I don't know Harry, I feel like I have to fix this. I caused it. " Louis takes a deep shaky breath. "Anyhow, tell Niall to stay away." He gets up with a watery smile.

"Louis wait!" Harry calls and rushes out from behind the bar. Louis looks at him confusedly. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis' shoulders. He smiles softly at the sweet gesture and closes the little space between them, pulling him close by the waist. "M'so sorry. I just wanted Niall to be happy and I didn't realise exactly how much it had impacted your friend. I'll tell him to stay away." Louis grins.

"Thank you Harry. I'm glad you understand." He pulls away. "Well... I best be off now, love."

"No!!" Harry yells and Louis laughs. "I mean, can I have your number?" He nervously toes at the ground. Louis laughs again.

"Of course, love, gimme your phone." Harry nods quickly and fishes it out of his tight jeans with some trouble, quickly unlocking it, opening a new contact window and handing it to Louis.

Louis smiles and quickly types in his number and locks it, stepping close to him and sliding it back into his pocket. "Text me babe... I'll be waiting." Louis murmurs lowly, right in his ear. Harry shivers and nods. Louis smirks and leaves with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Niall!" Harry wails throwing himself at his best friend.

"What the fuck do you need?" He groans.

"I got Louis' number." He squeals, a full out squeal.

"Good for you, Zayn read my dm but he didn't reply."

"You leprechaun! What the fuck did you send him?"

"Just said that I wanted to see him because I needed to explain myself."

"Louis was going to kill you. You better be glad you didn't have a shift today. You can't text him okay?"

"Harry I have to set this shit right."

" _No_ Niall.. Don't even think about it. Don't be an ass. He's moved on. He's happy with Liam. It's about time you move on too," he then takes on a softer voice, "I'm sorry, Ni. You need to let go. You're hurting him. You're hurting Liam _and_ Louis as well. There's no point, Ni, don't do this."

"Fine, I'll stay away... I'll stay away if I must."

"Thank you Niall, I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"I fucked up and now I'm facing the consequences. It had to happen sometime. You go home now, it's getting late."

"Bye Niall. It'll be okay, yeah?" Harry smiles gently and leaves. He texts Louis when he gets home.

 _Hi Louis... It's Harry. I wanted to tell you that I spoke to Niall and he's promised to stay away from Zayn and Liam. He wasn't very pleased but he agreed._

He replies almost instantly.

**thank you so much Harry. Zayn and Liam have been crazy stressed...**

Harry smiles and keeps his phone on his bedside table, stripping naked and getting into bed.

* * *

Harry cheerfully goes about mixing drinks and talking to the customers, listening to them rant about their day or mope about their breakup. It's nearing the end of his shift when Niall screams. Harry immediately runs into the back "Niall! Is everything okay?"

"You know how I DMed Zayn a week ago?"

"Yeah?"

"He just texted me. He wants to meet me."

"It's not possible Niall, check again." Harry says patronisingly as his own phone pings. A smile immediately overtakes his face, bringing out his dimples as he notices Louis' custom ringtone, yeah he set one, sue him, and he pulls out his phone.

**z wants to meet Niall. I need a spy. Liam wants to give them their privacy... Are you up for it?"**

_are you asking me to spy for you?  
_

**no I'm asking you to spy with me '_'**

_count me in... When and where?_

**I'm picking you up in ten from the bar. See you soon, sexy ;)**   


_that was the worst flirting ever. Like ever. See you..._

* * *

 "Get in Harry." Louis hisses urgently opening the car door.

"Woah, calm down, Louis. You realise this is wrong."

"Well, yes but it's for their good okay? I don't trust Niall."

"Niall's a nice guy, Lou, you'll see." Louis rolls his eyes and drives quickly, nearly breaking the speed limit. "Calm down Louis!!!"

"I can't! We're already late. I swear if Niall tries to get Zayn back I'll cut him up."

"How about you let Zayn decide who he wants?" Harry scoffs.

"Liam is my best mate okay? I've seen him cry for Zayn and be happy for him, burying his own feelings for Zayn's sake. I'm sorry if this offends you but this is about my best mates and the asshole that hurt them." He makes a sharp turn.

"Chill Louis, we'll get there when we there. It's no use if you end up getting us killed." Harry grips the glove compartment as Louis makes another sharp turn.

"You be glad I didn't march up to that stupid fucking leprechaun and slice his dick."

"Louis!!! Zayn texted him. Stop being an ass."

"That's exactly why I'm not killing him. I nearly kicked Zayn."

"Okay shit calm down."

"Fucking finally. We're here." Louis quickly parks the car and runs out, leaving Harry to follow him.

"Louis what the-"

"Shhhh they can't hear us, just sit." He whispers pulling the taller lad down with him.

"Damn, talk about stalker." Harry huffs dusting his clothes.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to listen."

"Louis we're across the room, we can't listen."

* * *

"Hi." Niall mumbles breathlessly.

"Niall... Sit." Zayn gestures to the seat in front of him.

He smiles nervously and sits. "So good to see-"

"Nearly 4 years Niall, shut the fuck up." Zayn snaps coldly and Niall retracts.

"Z, I can explain I-"

"Niall no fucking explanation can do me justice alright?"

"Then why are we here, Zayn? I thought you wanted, needed closure." He swallows nervously. "I thought-"

"Good evening, Sirs, may I get you something?" A waiter politely smiles at them.

Zayn looks up at him and lights up. "Holy shit Matt?" He gets up.

"Uhm yes?"

"Zayn, bro, Zayn Malik?"

"Holy fuck, Malik?" He looks at him incredulously.

"Yeah man, s'me." He grins pulling the blond waiter, Matt into a hug.

"Oh lord Malik, puberty hit you like a fucking train man."

"Thanks... I suppose?" Zayn laughs awkwardly.

"Man, it sure is great seeing you, who's this? Boyfriend?"

"Ex." Zayn replies coldly and Niall flinches.

"Oh. Sorry man. I'll leave you alone but you gotta order something otherwise imma have to kick you out in a while."

"Um okay, I'll have a black coffee. You want something." He turns to Niall.

"Er, I'll have a chicken sandwich." Zayn looks at him skeptically. "I'm a stress-eater." He defends

"I know." He mumbles, then sighs. "Well, that's all Matt, thanks."

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry whispers.

"I really don't know." Louis sighs. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

As if on cue, Harry's stomach rumbles, making Louis laugh. Louis signals to one of the waiters and orders a club chicken sandwich.

"What will you have, love?"

"I'll have a salad."

"Ew, no not while you're with me."

"Fine, then, I'll have a avocado and pear sandwich."

"And a pot of Yorkshire tea if you have it." Louis interjects.

The waiter nods and jotting down the orders, he leaves, promising to be back soon.

* * *

"Zayn, just listen to me, please, let me explain. "

"Niall after what you did I have absolutely no reason to trust you or to give you a chance."

"I know. I know Zayn I fucked up so bad," he frustratedly pulls his hair, "we could have been married with children right this day but I fucked up so bad. I just need to clear my conscience. I need you to know what went wrong. You need to know it wasn't you."

"What if I don't want a fucking explanation?" He raises his voice and slams his fist on the table.

"Then why are we here Zayn? If you don't want an explanation then why are we here?"

"I'm here for Liam. He wanted me to clear the air. I need to. We're growing distant and I can tell he's scared that I'm going to come back to you. But I won't. Liam treats me right. You left me down on one knee. So go ahead with your fucking explanation but don't think, don't for one fucking second think, that I give half a shit about it. I'm only here for Liam. I couldn't care less about you."

"I know Z. I don't expect you to. I'm really sorry. I'm aware sorry isn't going to cut it. So... Anyhow. I was am idiot Zayn. I wasn't ready to get married but I don't know, I kind of- froze? I couldn't tell you for some reason. So I ran. I was going to explain everything tomorrow. I was going to make it right, I just needed to think first, so I shut off my phone. The next morning you were gone, you changed your number, blocked me on all social media, went as far as to delete Instagram. Liam and Louis blocked my number too. They refused to let me meet you."

"How did you suddenly find me?"

"Liam's Instagram. I think he reset his account so his blocked list must have been erased. You had tagged yourself in one of the pictures. I'm really sorry Zayn. I know I wronged you. I lost you and one of my best friends that day. I miss you so much. And Louis. Strangely even Liam. I know I can't have you back but I really want us to become friends."

"I was in pain for a year. Still am, probably." His voice catches in his throat.

Niall immediately takes both of his hands in his own. Zayn lets him. "I know. I am too. Please Zayn, give me one last chance, give me a shot at friendship, forgive me." Tears stream down both their faces.

* * *

"What the fuck! Why are they both crying?"

"Louis!" Harry hits his arm. "Stop being so insensitive. Let them talk."

* * *

 "Fine, make it work Niall. And talk to Louis. That fucker took all the blame and he won't say how much he misses you, alright? You broke more than one heart and one person's trust and you gotta make that shit right. I'll expect to hear from you soon."

"I don't have your number."

"You have my Instagram. Get our trust back, you'll get our numbers back." Niall nods and considers going in for a hug but opts for a handshake instead earning him a small smile of approval from Zayn who then calls for the bill.

* * *

Harry and Louis are lost to the world, enjoying their sandwiches and just talking to each other, getting to know each other, almost forgetting the real purpose of their visit till Harry sees one of the waiters bringing a bill to Zayn and Niall's table.

"Louis!" Harry tilts his head towards the table.

"Shit, what happened, I completely lost track."

"Well Niall seems to be very happy and Zayn doesn't look too pissed either, so I'll say it went fairly well." 

* * *

_~1 month and 3 weeks later~_

"Hi Hazza!"

"Lou!" Harry exclaims happily. "It's been nearly two weeks, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, love. I was swamped at work. And after Zayn and Liam's fight last week, the situation at home isn't very comforting either."

"Yeah Niall was telling me. It was quite the fight apparently."

"You know a fight is bad when it lasts a week." Louis shrugs. "Now whip me up something nice before I die."

"Does a daiquiri sound good?"

"Harry!!"

"Come on Lou. At least try one, for me?"

"Ugh fine, give me whichever you like best."

"A green apple daiquiri coming right up, on the house." Harry winks and Louis laughs.

"You're going to get kicked out if you keep giving me free drinks, Styles."

"Oh no I'm very good for business, Paul says."

"Oh and how so?"

"Just watch." He smirks and turns to a man at the bar. "Hi." He says in a sweet innocent voice dragging out the syllable.

"Hi love." The man grins.

"I couldn't help but notice your glass was empty, now that won't do will it?" He says with a pout, followed by an over the top giggle as he runs his finger over the beefy man's arm.

"Oh darling, wipe that pout off your pretty lips, get me something to drink yeah, whatever you like, charge it to my credit card like always." Harry smiles coyly and nods, getting to mixing the drinks while Louis watches amusedly. When Harry finally comes back after entertaining the man a little more and giving back his credit card and making him promise to be back soon by pouting and flirting, Louis bursts into laughter.

"What?" Harry smirks, handing Louis his drink.

"Does that always work?"

"Mostly. I just charged our most expensive drink to his credit card and he probably didn't realise."

"So you just have men at your fingertips like that?" Louis snorts taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it's not just men." Harry smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes, I'll just flirt a little with the girls, just enough to make them think I'm buying them a drink and then I just charge it to them."

"Oh my god Harry that's so manipulative." Harry sighs sadly.

"I know, I feel really bad later but it's business and Paul says I'm the only one who can get away with that and still have people returning. So sometimes I charge the drinks to my card." He gives a small sad shrug.

"Aw Harry. You're just amazing aren't you?" Louis laughs softly at his visible discomfort.

"Louis, when did you get here mate?" Niall comes out from the back.

"Niall. I thought you didn't have a shift today? I just got here a while back, thought I'd pay our Hazza a visit."

"Yeah been picking some extra shifts lately."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah man all good. Don't worry. What about you? Can't be very pleasant being at home, what with Zayn and Liam fighting."

"Yeah it's just unnervingly silent and like cold you know. They're giving each other the cold shoulder. All this over a gift I swear." Louis snorts and then immediately winces.

"Idiot!" Niall hisses.

"What gift?" Harry asks.

"Um, okay, whatever, I'm sorry Niall, I can't lie to Harry. They had a fight because they couldn't decide what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh my god!! They're fighting because of me? Louis you need to take me back to yours, they can't fight because of me." Harry cries.

"Hey, calm down love. I've got an idea. Besides you can't just barge in and go all 'I know I wasn't supposed to know that you were fighting over my birthday gift but now that I know please stop fighting.'

"Louis you need to do something about it. Besides I don't even want anything for my birthday. I told you. It's just going to be a quiet dinner that I'm going to make." Louis' phone vibrates and he subtly checks it. It's Niall.

get out. Now. Handle ziam. We only have close to twenty four hours. We can't do this if those idiots can't stop fighting. If they still haven't deciding on a fucking gift they're going to ruin h's birthday. It has to be awesome. Especially after the disaster last year.

"Yeah yeah I know. Listen I gotta go love, but I'll call you later yeah, thanks for the drink, it's not too bad. Definitely refreshing." Louis finishes the last of it and kisses Harry's cheek. "Bye Niall! I'll call you later to talk about- uh- the stuff." And just like that he's gone before Harry can further question him. Harry turns to question Niall but he's disappeared too.

* * *

 

"I'm home, you, oh my god what the fuck. My eyes." Louis cries out. 

"Literally calm down, Louis. You've walked in on worse. At least this time we're wearing clothes and his dick isn't in my mouth." Zayn grumbles getting off Liam's lap.

"We never speak of that. And aren't you two supposed to be fighting?"

"We decided to give Harry both things." Liam mumbles distractedly as Zayn kisses Liam's neck.

"Oh for God's sake get a fucking room and do not fuck on my couch."

"We are in a room and besides it's not your couch, you ass. It's ours too." Zayn moves away from Liam's neck long enough to throw him a death glare before going back to turning Liam's neck fifty shades of red.

"Yeah in a public room! Just please don't fuck on it. My sisters watch telly on that thing when they come over."

"Brilliant. Like now we even could with the image of your sisters in my head." Liam huffs grabbing Zayn's hand and pulling him to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Rude." Louis huffs, going to sit on the couch but thinking better of it and going to his room instead, dialing Niall's number, like he promised. "Okay then. What's the plan?"

"Exactly what it was a week ago, Louis."

"Yeah and exactly how do I keep him away from his place and help you guys decorate it?"

"You don't. He's hanging out with Grimmy and we've told him to delay Harry reaching home as much as possible."

"You mean Nick Grimy Grimtwat, who's had the hots for Harry since times immemorial? You realize we're planning a surprise party? He will  _never_ let him come back."

"He will. He's invited too. And nobody misses up on free food and booze,  _especially_ not Grimmy."

"I'm killing you if you ruin this."

"Hey fuck that. Tell me that you're going to fuck him."

"What the fuck Niall?" Louis groans mentally thinking 'not again'.

"Everyone knows you want to."

"Shut up Niall."

"Fine. But I'll be there to say I told you so the next morning."

"Yeah yeah whatever you fucker. I need sleep."

"WAIT! Won't you wish Harry first? At twelve am and stuff. You can't sleep!!"

"Oh shut up Niall you're worse than my sisters. Of course I'm going to wish him first and all that shit."

"What have you got him for his birthday? Is it something brilliant?"

"Bye Niall." Louis sighs and hangs up. Honestly Niall is way to invested in the dynamics of his and Harry's relationship.

Louis whiles away time by getting some work done so he can get out of work early tomorrow and by the time he's finished, it's about 10 minutes to twelve. Louis picks up his phone and calls Harry.

"Hi love!"

"Lou?" Harry's drowsy voices fills Louis' ear.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah it's literally midnight."

"Not exactly but very close to midnight. I wanted to be the first to wish you and whatnot. And even if I didn't want to, Niall would force me to." They chat idly till Louis realises it's way after twelve. "Hey Harry?" Harry stops his rant about some person at the bar. "Happy birthday." Louis smiles softly.

"Thank you, Lou." Louis can tell the younger lad is blushing. Harry then yawns softly.

"Oh Harry, you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Okay, Lou. Goodnight." He yawns again.

"Goodnight love." Louis smiles fondly and hangs up.

* * *

"Niall what the fuck are you doing? The gifts go in _his_ house!! Not in my car!!!" Louis pulls on his hair.

"But it would ruin the surprise"

"Niall he's going to see the decorations and realise what's up anyway. The surprise will already have been revealed. Now put them inside. Where are Zayn and Liam? We have only half an hour before Grimmy shows up with Harry. We need to hurry."

"Louis, chill. Zayn and Liam are on their way, they'll be here any minute. Let's go in and start decorating."

"Ugh, fine. And the booze!!! Who's bringing that?"

"I've asked Zayn and Liam to pick up beers and a bottle of champagne on the way."

"Okay, good. Let's go in."

Niall drags Louis by his arm. "Balloons?" Niall asks.

"I'll blow them. You get the lights."

"Can't. Zayn and Liam are bringing them."

"Get the cake in the fridge before it becomes all warm and disgusting."

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry asks Nick when he blindfolds him.

"Shut up Harry."

"Are you going to kidnap me?"

"Harry I swear to god. Just walk!!" Nick pushes him into the house and pulls off his blindfold.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells.

"Guys!" Harry gasps. "I asked you all not to do anything." He hides his face in his hands.

"You didn't really think we'd not do anything for you on your birthday?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well-" Harry begins and Louis just shakes his head.

"Shut up and come here." He sighs.

Harry giggles and hugs Louis tightly. "Thank you." He mumbles into his neck.

"Ya know, we all also helped." Zayn smirks. Harry pulls away from Louis and bashfully thanks the rest of them. Niall being his excitable self dragged Harry and Nick for some shots.

"Tommo?" Louis turns to Liam. "Catch!" He tosses him a can of beer.

Louis catches it any promptly pops it open. Zayn comes and sits beside him. "Who's this Grimshaw dude and what's his deal?"

"Some close friend of Harry's from uni apparently."

"He's been eyeing Harry since they got here. Look..." He nods towards the kitchen. Harry and Niall are laughing with their heads thrown back and Nick has a small smile on his face and his hand is resting on Harry's lower back.

"Who cares, man? I'm going to get super trashed. Let Grimtwat do whatever he wants." He takes a long draught of his beer, feigning disinterest all the while watching Nick like a hawk, causing Zayn to let out an exasperated sigh and join Liam in the corner.

* * *

"Louuuuuuuu." Harry falls into Louis' lap. Zayn and Liam look at him amusedly.

"Hello there, love. Enjoying yourself so far?" Louis smiles fondly and rubs his back.

"Yes this is the best party ever thank you!" He plants a big wet kiss on his cheek and then giggles.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"But I wanna dance, I can't dance without music."

"Ah..." Louis frowns in thought. "Well... We could go to a club?"

"Nope." He pouts. "Not dance like that. I wanna slow dance with you." He childishly tugs on his hands.

"Babe, you're drunk off your arse, there's no way in hell you can even stand."

"But I can!!" He gets off Louis quickly and tries to take a few steps, but ends up nearly falling. Louis is quick to act and stands up, wrapping his arms around him.

"Careful, Haz."

"My hero." Harry laughs wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "I wanna slow dance with you." He whimpers.

"Harry calm down." Louis raises his eyebrows.

"No no no no no." He buries his face into his neck and mouths at the skin there. Louis gasps softly and pushes him away from his neck.

"Harry, stop, you're drunk."

Tears develop in Harry's eyes. "Do you not want me?" He cries.

"Oh love, please don't cry. Of course I want you but not like this. Not under the influence of alcohol." Louis pulls away sadly. Harry gasps and pulls Louis back against himself. "Harry stop."

"I didn't see your gift in the pile."

"That's because your gift is in my pocket."

"That small?" Harry pouts.

"Well hopefully you'll like it."

"Give it to me."

"When you're sober. There's something I need to tell you as well."

"Come with me." Harry grabs his arm and pulls him by his hand and drags him to his room. "Okay I'm sober. Now give me the gift and tell me what do you have for me. You sure take out the fun from being fake drunk." He grumbles.

"Fake drunk?"

"Yes I'm sober, see?" He walks in a straight line. "I only had 3 shots."

"So what was all of that?" Louis raises an eyebrow. He turns beet red and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh shut up and give me my gift." Louis grins, deciding to tease the boy later. He pulls out a small, square, velvet box. Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Nope, not yet. Go ahead, open it." He hands it to him. Harry opens the lid and pulls out the object inside. He laughs wetly.

"That's fucking sappy." He holds up the necklace.

"I thought a green apple daiquiri would be appropriate." He murmurs wrapping his arms around his waist. "Sterling silver, emerald." He noses at his neck.

"Are you trying to turn me on with money talk?" He accuses breathily.

"Is it working?" Louis has long learnt to accept the blatant sexual tension between them.

"It might just be." Harry inches closer to Louis, making his breath hitch. "Put it on me?"

He nods breathlessly and takes it from him. Harry turns around and pulls his long hair over his shoulder. Louis puts the necklace around his neck and closes the clasp behind his neck. Harry turns back around and puts his arms around Louis' neck. His arms reflexively go around his waist and pull him in close. They're both breathing heavily. "Lou-" Harry croaks out. Louis shakes his head and surges towards him, kissing him firmly. His hands immediately delicately cup his face while Harry buries his into Louis' hair. Louis takes Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it making Harry gasp and rut against Louis.

"God I've wanted this for so long." Louis says, pulling away.

"Me-me too." He whimpers connecting their lips again.

"God Harry, fuck, want you so bad." Louis murmurs into his neck, mouthing at the skin while working on his shirt buttons. Harry nods eagerly and tilts his neck to give Louis better access. "Fuck, finally." Louis gets off the last button and pulls off the shirt throwing it to the side.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt." Harry grumbles.

"Oh Lord, I'll buy you ten more just-"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry nods seriously. Louis lightly bites on the skin of his neck causing Harry to moan loudly.

"Shhhh, you're going to have to be quiet, love. Wouldn't want your friends hearing you, would you?" Harry moans louder at that. "Fuck me, of course you'd like that, of course you'd be into that. You're going to be the death of me Harold." Louis shakes his head pushing Harry down on the bed and crawling over him. "Look so pretty spread out for me." Harry whimpers softly. "You like that baby? Huh, you like being praised?" He nods feverishly. Louis shakes his head and takes his nipple into his mouth making him gasp and arch up obscenely.

"S-sen-sensitive." He gasps out as Louis flicks his tongue across the bud. He twists the other and rolls it between his fingers.

"So pretty, baby." He gasps switching to the other nipple, pinching and twisting the already bitten and sore one. "And look at your tattoos, love. So gorgeous." Harry bucks up causing their clothed cocks to grind together making them moan at the friction. Louis grinds down on Harry making him squirm in pleasure.

"Lou- pl-please!" He throws an arm over his eyes.

"Please what baby? What do you want?" He teases grinding down harder.

"Don't-don't tease. Need you so bad." He cries out.

"Yeah? Let's get you out of these then." Louis sits up and unbuttons his jeans, palming him through the denim. Harry bucks up into his hand and Louis tuts. "Stay still baby. Patience is a virtue." He smirks at him and pushes the jeans down his legs. Harry furiously kicks them off and pulls Louis back in for a bruising kiss.

"Off- want, want it off." Harry whines tugging his shirt upwards. Louis pulls away long enough to discard the offending item immediately going back to biting bruises into his neck and chest.

"Mine." Louis growls flicking his tongue over one of the bites at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Harry whimpers and feels his knees go weak at the possessiveness in his voice. Louis roughly grinds against Harry's boxers making him buck up and fist in the sheets.

"Louis, please. I want you so bad." He pleads pulling him down to kiss him again.

Louis nods and pulls off Harry's pants, his dick springing free, a dark, angry, red. So hard it must be painful. Louis takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, dipping into the slit. Harry groans, bucking up into his mouth making Louis immediately pull off with a tut. "Stay still, baby. Be a good boy." Harry immediately stills. Louis makes a mental note to explore more of that later. "Tell me. What do you want, baby?"

"Wanna, wanna suck you off. Can I? Please?" He begs.

"Oh god, yes. Go ahead, fuck. You're going to kill me." He starts unbuttoning his jeans but Harry stops him.

"Let me." He places a hand on his hip and pushes him under himself. He crawls over his legs and unbuttons the jeans with his right. He pulls the zip down with his teeth.

"God that is so hot, why is that so hot?" Louis buries his hands in his hair pulling on them making him groan. Harry pushes down the jeans and Louis kicks them off. Harry noses at his dick, breathing in deeply. Louis gasps. "Fuck Harry." He groans weakly. He grins softly and kisses his cock through the cloth. "Oh god, get on with it already, you're killing me baby." Harry pulls down his boxers and gasps.

"Oh god Lou. You're so thick fuck." He takes the tip into his mouth, licking the underside. Harry wraps his palm around the base and bobs his head, his hand meeting his mouth with each upstroke, swirling his tongue around the tip with each bob. He puts both his hands behind his back and slowly takes Louis deeper. His eyes begin to water as he feels the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat, his nose buried in his pubes. Louis moans loudly and bucks into his mouth. Harry moans, the vibrations making him buck again. "Shit sorry." Louis mumbles and Harry pulls off.

"Want you to fuck my mouth." He croaks breathlessly.

"Yeah baby? You'd like that? Come here then." Louis guides him back to his hard cock. Harry immediately deepthroats him and looks at him through his eyelashes. Louis groans and bucks his hips teasingly. Harry moans around his cock sending vibrations through him. Louis abandons all care and fucks into his mouth hard and fast. "God Harry you're so good at this, baby. Made for sucking my dick aren't you? Doing so well, taking me so well." Harry moans again, eyes watering. Harry comes back up and sucks on the head, pulling off to give little kitten licks. Louis moans loudly.

He dips his tongue into the slit making Louis gasp. Harry looks at him coyly, flattening his tongue against the underside vein. "That's quite enough baby, you're going to make me come. Today is about you, yeah?" Louis pulls him away and kisses him softly.

"Did I do well?" He sounds so fucked out Louis nearly moans.

"The best. You were amazing Harry." Harry preens at the praise and nuzzles Louis' neck. "What do you want, darling? Use your words."

"Want-want your fingers." He mumbles into his neck.

"Where's the lube baby?"

"Top drawer on your left." Louis nods and reaches over pulling out a half empty bottle of lavender scented lube and a condom. He tuts observing the half empty bottle.

"You do this often? Bring men home to fuck you. This is nearly empty."

"N-no. Only you, promise." He groans wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself.

"Stop Harry. I didn't say you could touch." His hand immediately comes off.

"Sorry."

"Now tell me, why is this half empty?"

"I fuck myself. Fingers and- and I have a dildo." Louis moans at the image of Harry fucking himself onto a dildo. "Louis please! Just touch me." Louis cups his cheeks in both hands.

"There, I'm touching you." Louis smirks and Harry whimpers thoroughly frustrated and turned on.

"Louis- ngh- please, just please, I want, I need your fingers." He begs, crying out. "Please stop teasing." Louis finally takes pity on him and opens the cap with a snick. He generously drizzles the lube over 3 fingers, lavender scenting the room.

"Tell me if you need me to go slower, okay? I want you to be comfortable."

"Yes okay please just-" he cuts himself off with a gasp as he feels Louis' cold fingers prodding at his rim. He lifts his legs and locks his feet behind Louis' neck giving him better access. Louis lets out a groan as his eyes fall to his pink puckered hole. He slowly pushes his index finger in making Harry moan softly. Once his finger is up to the hilt he crooks it inwards making Harry gasp at the feeling of his cool finger against his hot walls. Louis slowly fucks his finger in and out of his hole crooking it every now and then. "Another, please, add another, fuck." Harry is gasping breathlessly.

As much as Louis wanted to tease the boy a little longer, today was about him. He pushes in his middle finger alongside his index finding resistance. "Harry, love can you relax for me? It's going to hurt more otherwise." Harry nods. He knows this but it's been a while since anyone's fingers besides his have been up his ass so if his body's taking time to adjust to thicker fingers, give him a break. Harry's muscles slowly relax with a little prodding from Louis and he slowly pushes his fingers in.

Harry leans up on his elbows to properly look at Louis. His messy, disheveled state only turns him on even more. Louis takes his eyes off the sight of his fingers disappearing into the boy and looks at Harry. The glowing emerald shines brightly in the dim light of the room matching Harry's the ring of Harry's irises, the dilated pupils hiding most of it. Louis feels an inexplicable amount of love for the boy spread out in front of him. He leans forward and kisses him gently, crooking his fingers that are still inside him.

Harry gasps into his mouth. His hands running along Louis' jaw feeling his scruff. Louis gently pulls back and concentrates on stretching him. He scissors his fingers inside him, trying to prep him for his girth as much as possible. He fucks his fingers into him hard and fast gasping when Harry suddenly arches off the bed, his feet digging into Louis' back.

"Right there Lou, oh fuck. Do that again." He pleads and Louis thrusts in hard crooking his fingers to find the bundle of nerves again. Harry moans loudly and Louis takes his advantage of his distraction and slips his ring finger in beside the other two. Harry moans at the stretch. "Oh god that feels so good." Louis scissors all three fingers and kisses his tummy when he arches off the bed again. "I'm ready Lou, please. Please just fuck me. I want you so bad."

Louis smoothes back his hair. "Breathe, baby, calm down. I need to prep you properly okay? I don't want you to hurt." He kisses his nose.

"Lou I'm prepped, fuck please. I love you so much please just take me." Louis' fingers still inside him and he stiffens completely. Harry, unaware of this simply begins riding Louis' fingers trying to find that spot inside him.

"You- you love me?" He stammers. Harry moans softly, finding his spot.

"Yes-" he gasps. "God yes, have for god knows how long. Love you so much Lou. Wanna be with you. Now," he breathes in sharply as he hits his prostate again, "and forever." Louis gasps softly.

"I love you too Harry. Fuck I've been so stupid. We could have been doing this at least a month ago." Louis begins fucking his fingers in again, scissoring them to stretch him.

"Well," he gasps breathlessly as Louis nails his spot on every quick thrust. "I'm glad we waited. I'm quite fond of-" he laughs softly "-birthday sex." Louis shakes his head fondly. "Now fuck me."

"We could've done this on my birthday." Louis laments grabbing the condom. Harry snatches it and throws it across the room.

"I don't want a condom."

"Fuck okay. Wait-" Louis stops with the bottle in his hand and Harry groans in exasperation. "What if I wasn't clean? I'd have to walk across the room to get the condom. That's such a turn off."

"Louis shut up. I expected smooth arse dirty talk not this bullshit get on with it before you ruin the mood any more than you already have." Louis kisses Harry hard, just to shut him up. He goes lax under him. Louis pinches his nipple and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Wanna eat you out, is that okay, love?"

"No please, they're going to come up any time, we've been gone so long. Just fuck me, some other day please?"

"Fuck okay." Louis lubes up his dick and snorts at the thought of it smelling like lavender.

"Can I ride you?"

"Y-yeah, yeah that's great." Louis sits resting his back at the headboard. Harry straddles him and slowly lowers himself onto Louis. Both of them groan.

"God you're so thick, fuck." Harry whimpers biting at Louis' collarbone.

"It's okay baby, take your time, you're doing so good. Look so good for me." Louis pulls him in for a bruising kiss.

Harry licks into his mouth with a breathy sigh and lowers himself on the last few inches. He groans softly and hides his face in Louis' neck. "You okay baby?" Louis rubs his back.

"Yeah just give me a minute." He mumbles and Louis smiles at him. Finally the pain starts turning into pleasure and he begins moving his hips in little circles.

"Oh god Harry." Louis moans, stretching out his name.

"Lou, ngghh you feel so good." He lifts up and drops down, hitting his prostate dead on. "Ah, oh my god." He repeats the motion bouncing on Louis' dick.

"Fuck darling, look so good riding me like this." He tucks his hair behind his ear. Harry groans going faster. Louis thrusts up to meet Harry's downward motions making him cry out in ecstacy. Louis pulls on his hair. "So fucking gorgeous. Look at you."

"Lou I can't, help." Harry says slowing down due to the burning in his thighs.

"You can baby, come on." Louis encourages kissing his neck.

"Please, I can't. Help me." He pleads almost in tears. "I'm so close."

"Hands and knees then, love."

"No please. Wanna," he grinds in desperate little figure eights, "wanna see your face. Wanna look at you when you cum." He cries out as Louis ' dick nudges against his prostate.

"Of course. Lie on your back then." Harry immediately gets up and lies on his back.

"Hurry. I feel so empty." He cries, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Shhh shhh. I got you baby." Louis enters Harry with a quick thrust, immediately latching onto his nipple. He plays with the other one, pulling and twisting. Harry gasps, bucking his hips repeatedly to match Louis' thrusts. Louis leans on his left arm, kneeling on the bed sucking and biting on his left nipple and playing with the right. Harry buries his hands in Louis' hair small tears leaking out. Louis changes position, leaning on his right and taking that nipple into his mouth playing with the other all the while thrusting into him. Harry pulls him up and kisses him, immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth.

His blunt nails drag along his back coming to press at his arse pushing him in deeper. Louis makes small quick thrusts, barely coming out before slamming back in. He sucks on Harry's jaw, a place he knows is a sensitive spot.

" _Louis._ oh my god. I'm- I'm close-"

"Do that again, moan my name." Louis commands.

" _Louis._ " Harry cries out euphorically. He chants his name like a mantra.

"Fuck, yeah baby, I'm so close." He moans into his neck.

"Louis please touch me, I need you to touch me."

Louis grabs Harry's neglected dick and strokes him fast, flicking hurt his thumb over the slit. Harry moans. "I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, come for me baby. Let go." Louis says sucking a love bite into his neck. Harry comes with a loud call of Louis' name shooting thick white ribbons onto his and Louis' chest. Louis tugs him through his orgasm, coming inside him a few thrusts after.

Louis flops on top of Harry. "Happy birthday love." He grins lazily. Harry blushes.

"We have to go downstairs soon, they'll be looking for us."

"Aren't you tired?" Louis groans.

"Yes but I know better than to leave Niall and Nick alone in my flat."

"Liam and Zayn are there." Louis mumbles tiredly, pulling out and rolling off of him. Harry whimpers softly but disguises it.

"They're there as much as we are." Harry laughs. Louis sighs and gets up going to the bathroom. He comes back with a wet flannel and wipes the cum off Harry's chest and kisses him softly. "My arse is full of your cum." Harry grumbles.

"Maybe I should plug you up and eat you out tomorrow morning." Louis laughs but Harry's eyes darken.

"Yes please." He begs and Louis' eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you have a buttplug as well." 

"Second drawer on your right." He mumbles.

"Oh Harold you're going to be the death of me." Louis gets out a buttplug with an amethyst at the end. "Harold this must've cost a fortune." Louis' eyes widen comically as he studies the amethyst. 

"I like pretty things." He mumbles playing with his fingers. Louis looks at his collection of sex toys, including studded handcuffs, and buttplugs with other jeweled tops. 

"Harold where did you get the money for this kind of stuff?" He turns to the flustered boy.

A look of realisation flickers on his face and Harry snorts. "Louis... They're rhinestones. I don't have a sugar daddy to buy me real studded cuffs and buttplugs for fuck's sake."

"You like that kind of stuff huh?" Louis teases.

"Can we talk after you plug me up?" Harry asks impatiently and Louis nearly falls over in his hurry to get the plug lubed up and in Harry. "Yes I like this kind of stuff. I have a few kinks." He says confidently before he looks away. "But if you don't like it I'll put it away." Harry says a hand already reaching between his legs to pull out the plug.

"Oh no no no. I love you exactly the way you are baby. And I promise that we'll explore all of your kinks and find out what works best for us, yeah?" Harry nods and snuggles up to Louis. "Come on, get dressed and we'll go downstairs yeah?"

They do eventually go downstairs and just by the look on everyone's faces, even with their carefully concealed lovebites, everyone knows what happened upstairs. Niall congratulates them and tells them that if they ever need to film a sex tape, he'd be willing. Liam only snorts saying it was about time and Zayn loudly comments that at least it wasn't the couch making them all laugh. Nick eyes Louis sorely who keeps shooting him victorious looks with a possessive arm around Harry's waist and a smirk set on his face.

And if Louis buys Harry a new buttplug with real precious and semi precious stones every month, then it's nobody's business. Except how every so often they tend to leave their diamond studded cuffs or the sapphire buttplug lying on the couch causing a great deal of annoyance to Liam and Zayn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end  
> My first smut. I hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
